<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness Is Hard by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166751">Forgiveness Is Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Bad Parents, Child Abandonment, Crying, Family Feels, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Second Chances, family love, fixing broken relationships, fixing family relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd asks Misako why she left him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Misako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness Is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something that popped into my head. I hope it’s not boring. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lloyd saw his mother again for the first time in years, he was consumed with anger. He couldn’t look her in the eye without thinking about the day she left him. Darkley’s Boarding School was hell. They tried to stamp out all the good in Lloyd’s heart, poured dirt all over his soul, tried to tell him that he had to step on others to live his life. And when he didn’t meet their expectations, when they couldn’t banish his kind heart, they threw him out on the streets.</p>
<p>And Misako had left him there. His own mother had left him in a place of suffering. He wasn’t even five. </p>
<p>So Lloyd was angry. Not just angry, but hurt. Bruised and scarred. Some of them would even last him a lifetime. </p>
<p>But then he remembered that she was his mom. The same woman who told him she loved him. And when he looked at Kai, Cole and Zane, who didn’t have mothers, Lloyd was suddenly aware of how fortunate he was. He realized that he was fortunate to have the option to welcome his mother back in his life. </p>
<p>Lloyd didn’t want to go on, hurt and angry, either. He didn’t want to go on, never having listened to Misako explain herself either. So he decided to give her a chance. </p>
<p>And he sat down with her to talk. </p>
<p>And he asked her his question,</p>
<p>“Why’d you leave me?”</p>
<p>Misako sighed, eyes sad and tired. Cautiously, she reached out and placed her hand on Lloyd’s. When he didn’t pull away, she smiled. She had a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“I needed to find a way to stop you and your father from fighting,” she began, “I had to dive right into research. I had to eat, sleep and breathe research. And I couldn’t do that if I had a baby on my hip.”</p>
<p>Lloyd swallowed, a lump in his throat. His chest was tight and he chewed on his lip. “Yes, you could have,” he said. “You could have done your research and took care of me. You just made it easy for yourself.”</p>
<p>Misako looked at him sadly. “Maybe I did,” she murmured. She reached out and closed both her hands around Lloyd’s. </p>
<p>Her hold was warm and kind, and it touched something inside Lloyd’s heart.</p>
<p>“But I was young. And your father was hardly around, sweetheart. I was practically a single mother and I didn’t know how to be,” Misako told him.</p>
<p>Lloyd felt empathy for her. He truly did. He couldn’t imagine what that must’ve been like for her. But he was the kid and she was the parent. Lloyd didn’t do anything wrong. His mom should’ve tried harder.</p>
<p>“I know that’s not a good reason,” Misako then said, as if she’d just read his thoughts. “And I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Lloyd scowled, although he felt tears warming his eyes. “Are you?”</p>
<p>Misako squeezed his hand. “I am. I’m sorry I caused you pain and made you feel abandoned. That was never my intention.”</p>
<p>Lloyd swallowed, taking a moment to compose himself. </p>
<p>Misako stroked her thumb over his knuckles. “You were always in my thoughts,” she said, “I never stopped loving you.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you visit me?” Lloyd asked, his tone shaking. His composure was slipping, even as he desperately tried to keep control. “If you loved me, then why didn’t you at least visit? I felt so alone, Mom. You have no idea.”</p>
<p>Misako shook her head slowly. “Oh sweetheart, I know exactly how you felt,” she said. </p>
<p>Lloyd sniffled and frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Misako reached up to brush a blond curl behind Lloyd’s ear. Lloyd could feel the love in her touch. </p>
<p>“My mother left me when I was the same age as you,” Misako explained. “So I know exactly what I put you through.”</p>
<p>Lloyd blinked, teary-eyed.</p>
<p>Misako’s own eyes glistened with tears. “And I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>That did it. Lloyd’s tears began to fall down his cheeks, one after the other. He inhaled sharply and squeezed his mother’s hand. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to forgive me. I know that forgiveness is hard,” Misako said, stroking her fingers through his blond hair. “But if you would be willing to give me a second chance, I promise you I won’t let you down again.”</p>
<p>Lloyd hiccuped and just nodded through his tears. When his mother hugged him, he felt healing overcome his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>